Rescued Hope
by HollyRose93
Summary: Sequel to Still Hope. This story is set in the future. Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon face their worst fear when their children get kidnapped. they must find them before it's too late, facing old and new enemies.
1. Happy Birthday

Chapter 1

Thursday 25th September 2031

""Happy 18th Birthday Piers!" The crowd applaud in cheer and joy. Balloons and confetti everywhere. The garden filled with mostly rowdy teenagers. The weather was perfect for an outdoor party. The pool was open for everyone if they chose to go for a quick dip. The party was a great surprise for the birthday boy, friends and family sharing their best moments of the young man's life. Baby pictures hung around on the fence's all around the garden, school pictures we're in plain sight of everyone on the buffet table.

"Piers! Come over here!" a small blonde girl called from one side of the pool, as the birthday boy came into view from the house, he stood tall, short brown spiky hair similar to his fathers when Chris was roughly his age, piercing blue eyes looking out to the blonde girl calling to him. He wore dark red and black swimming trunks that hung from his well toned hips, his body filled with muscle. 

"Alright I'm coming Rosa!" he called over. Making his way over to Rosa he continued to get birthday greetings from his friends, getting distracted by everyone he almost didn't see his father stepping out in front of him blocking Pier's path.

"Happy Birthday son" Chris threw an arm over his son's shoulders and started leading him away from the pool "come with me for a minute Piers, your mother and I want to give you something.. don't worry we wont keep from you're girlfriend for too long". 

"What is it? I haven't asked for any presents, you both have given me so much already with the party" Piers states, Chris walks him away from the party and all the guests, the loud talking and music begins to fade in the distance as they slowly stroll back into the house and upstairs to the master bedroom, where Jill was sitting penitently waiting.

"Happy Birthday Piers" Jill swiftly gets to her feet and throws her arms around her son neck, squeezing him tightly before pulling away cupping her hands on his cheeks pulling his head down and kissing his forehead. "I'm so proud of you, you make me the happiest mother ever" 

"Thanks mum" Piers pulls away looking into his mother's eyes. "you guys mean so much to me" pulling her in for another hug but with his arms protectively cradling Jill's shoulders. The moment was ruined by Chris as he spoke while holding a rectangular black box.

"We're both very proud of you Piers, with you being head captain on your football team, and for being there for your sister when she needed you. You're old enough now Piers to have this" Chris handed over the black box to his son. Opening it, Piers' jaw dropped, laying on a bed of Cyan silk was a 14" survival knife with a red handle, the pure titanium blade caught the sunlight, as the sun skimmed across the blade Piers noticed the engraved writing...

"Redfield" Piers said aloud.

"Do you like it son?" Chris asked. Placing his arm over Jill's shoulders pulling her close into his muscular frame.

"Mom.. Dad.." looking back down at the elegant weapon in his arms. "Thank you.. thank you so much!" putting the box down on his parents cream, silk bed and rushing into the arms of his parents.

"oh! Almost forgot" Jill said before squeezing herself out of the strong arms that surrounded her. Darting off to her walk-in-closet, after a few seconds she walked out with another box, but this box was a lot smaller, about the size of the palm of her hand. "we had this made for you not long after you were born. And we've waited all this time to give it to you for your 18th" handing the box over to her son. Piers looked puzzled by yet another gift from his parents. Opening the box carefully realising that the box is indeed a jewellery box. Inside was a silver pendant, the pattern engraved around the outside was some kind of swirl, there was something else engraved in the middle. 

"R?" Piers pulled the pendant out to examine it closely.

"The R stands for Redfield sweetheart. Just like your fathers. This pendant is a symbol of who you are and that no matter what dangers you may face, hope will always be there for you" Jill explained.  
"Thank you" pulling the pendant out of its box and putting it on. "I love you mom" pulling Jill into yet another hug and kissing her forehead. Pulling away and turning to his father "Love you too old man" giving Chris a manly hug.

"Love you too son.. now you'd better get back down to your party and your lovely girlfriend" leading Piers to the door and winking at him. Piers hurried out the door and back to his party. "He's growing up so fast" Chris spoke just as Jill wrapped her arms around Chris' waist from behind.

"Yeah, he reminds me of you when you were young." Jill giggles into his back, feeling how warm he is.

"I hope not, I was a big trouble maker when I was 18" they both laughed before Chris turned around and holding his wife in his arms, stroking her back and hair with his fingertips.

"I don't think he will ever be a trouble maker, he takes after me far to much" closing her eyes at Chris' gentle touch

"yeah he does, he is such a mommy's boy"

"He might be a mommy's boy but Kimiko is definitely a daddy's girl" pulling out of Chris' hold and looking up into his deep brown eyes. Raising her arms from his waist to round his neck, pushing herself up onto her tip-toes, pulling Chris into a deep passionate kiss.

Pulling away too soon looking back at his beautiful wife "Come on Jill, lets go join the others" walking hand in hand downstairs back to the party.

"Chris! Jill!" the familiar voice of Claire Kennedy. Claire and Leon both arrived at the party with their daughter River. "sorry we're late, but someone was taking too long doing their hair. Not naming any names, Leon and River" crossing her arms over her chest, looking between both her husband and daughter.

"it's not my fault.. I didn't know what to do with it" the young voice called out to her mother before looking at her father who was laughing

"you defiantly take after your father, it's scary" Claire giggled before feeling a pair of warm hands placed on her hips and a few wet kisses on her neck.

"And you love us no matter how much we are alike" Leon whispered in her ears before moving his hands from her hips to wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his.

"Hands of my sister Kennedy." the moment ruined by Chris' stern voice as he and Jill approached the couple. Leon stays put knowing that Chris means ever word he says but is still willing to disobey the big guy.

"Chris I'm a fully grown woman, I've been married for 17 years, and I have a daughter I don't need my over protective brother anymore" Claire holds onto Leon's arm tighter making sure that he wont let go of her.

"I'm still your big brother and I don't care who he is I still want to look out for you"

"knock it off both of you.." Jill spoke up, pulling Claire from Leon's grasp. Leon and Chris walked off to get themselves and their wives a drink. "Claire it's good to see you, you look lovely." Claire was wearing a light red vest top with blue denim, Jean shorts, her hair was pulled back into her signature pony-tail with a pair of sunglasses resting on her head.

"Thank Jill, you saved us once again" giggling at the fact that only Jill can keep Chris tamed . "you look stunning as always" Jill wore a simple light Blue summer dress, revealing a bit of cleavage, the dress had a white sash wrapped around the waist. Her hair was long but curly, her brown locks reached just below her shoulders. "where's my nephew? I haven't given him my love yet"

"He's over by the pool with his girlfriend" rolling her eyes at Claire, smirking.

"A girlfriend? Since when?" looking over Jill's shoulder searching for her nephew and this girlfriend of his.

"Since 4 months ago, he kept her secret from us, we only found out about her 2 weeks ago" Jill crosses her arms over her chest. "but she's a good girl, we like her"

"well I had better meet this girl, I'll be right back, then I can tell you what Leon and I got up to last night" winking to Jill before walking past her looking for her nephew. Jill watched as she left, thinking back when Claire was a teenager, she experienced her first apocalypse in Raccoon. _**She's been through a lot.. we've all been through a lot..**_placing her hands over her chest where _**he**_put that device on her.

_The ice cold table was not comforting at all, the large white room was blinding. Jill lay on her back, waking up from such a long slumber. Trying to take in her surroundings. She tried to sit up but couldn't._

_"what the..." she spoke as she lifted her head. Looking down her body noticing that she's not wearing her BSAA outfit but a blue, purple and black one-piece catsuit. The zip wasn't fully to the top revealing some skin of her chest. Confused with what she's wearing, trying to lift her hand up to feel the suit but found her arms and legs held down to the table with metal cuffs. Struggling against the restraints a familiar voice speaks out to her, causing her to freeze in place._

_"you don't want to be doing that Jill, you might hurt yourself my dear."  
_

_looking over to the voice in question.  
_

"_Wesker..." panic written all over her face, now she really wanted to get off the table, who knows what he will do to her._

_"what? Aren't you happy to see me?" he smirked._

_"what the hell are you going to do to me!" anger begins to take over as Jill doesn't give up her fight._

_"it's not what I'm going to do to you, but it's what I've already done to you" walking over to a table behind Jill's head. "you see Jill, you've been in cryogenic stasis for 2 years. And while you were sleeping I used your blood and antibodies to perfect uroboros."_

_"what? What have you done to me?" Jill asked in disbelief. Thinking about the last thing she remembered, its was her and Chris at the Spencer mansion, jumping out the window with Wesker.  
"oh god! Chris!" she whispered loud enough for Wesker to just about hear._

_"Redfield has been at the point of breakdown after your death." he continued to mix some chemicals. "It will break his heart even more when you kill him"_

_"what?" still in shock with what he's saying. "I will not kill him, in fact I promise you Wesker, if I don't kill you Chris certainly will!" shouting at him. Before she could continue her range a hand was gripped round her throat tightly squeezing hard. Looking at the mad man with glowing red eyes, struggling more than ever to get out the cuffs and defend herself from him._

_"Chris won't get the chance to get near me since you will be working for me, and will be under my control. Now be a good girl and be still." releasing her, and reaching behind her head. She began coughing and gasping for air. She didn't get time to react before a cold metal disk with a big red gem was place on her exposed chest. It looked like some sort of spider, it had 6 legs that stretched out. Before the legs hooked themselves into her skin, connecting to each other under her flesh. The pain was agonising for her. "There you go Jill, your complete." smirking at her before pressing a button that released her from the cuffs and table. Quickly sitting up and getting to her feet, wobbling as she stood grabbing the table behind her for support, her head began getting more fussy as she tried to focus._

_"what the hell have you done to me.." holding her head in pain before stumbling forward, landing on her knees._

_"very impressive, maybe I should up the dosage?" Wesker said as he grabbed a red gem like the one already on the so-called spider. He approaches Jill, grabbing her by her throat again, pulling her to her feet before pressing a few buttons on his phone. Suddenly the red gem fell of the spider. "Keep still, this won't hurt much" placing the new red gem on the device. Dropping Jill on the table before taking a few steps back. "Come and attack me Jill" crossing his arms over whilst he continued to smirk._

_"you son of a bitch! I'm gunna to kill you!" she gets to her feet, before charging at him with everything she's got. Wesker just stands there with an even bigger smirk on his evil face._

_"Stop" he speaks as he presses a button. Suddenly Jill stops where she is and grabs her head in pain. It hurts a lot more than the last time, she can't stop herself from falling hard to the floor curling up into the fetal position, not knowing how long she's been screaming at the pain when the pain starts to subside. "Get up" his words echo through her mind, not being able to controlling her body, she gets to her feet and stands facing him, her facial expression, unreadable. "Good now, you hate Chris Redfield. You want him eliminated!"_

_"Chris Redfield, must be destroyed. You tell me when you want me to perform my mission sir." her words were stern, and full of anger._

_"Good, now then, lets go, we've got work to do" Wesker put on his sunglasses and headed for the door. "oh and wear this my dear.." he hands her a black hooded cape and a bird like black mask with red eyes. She follows orders and put them on without any questions. "Perfect." he turns around and the both head into an elevator, leading them up and outside into a huge deserted area, it was very hot outside, the sun was setting giving the area an orange glow. "Welcome to Africa Jill.."  
_

"Mom?" a young voice snapped Jill back into reality. Looking down seeing her daughter Kimiko. Kimiko was wearing an orange flower bikini top with matching shorts, her long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, if it weren't for her brown eye she would be the spitting image of her mother.

"Kimiko, what is it dear?" walking over to her daughter and pulling her into a quick hug.

"You okay? You kinda spaced out there?" lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine, just enjoying the sun while we have it." she lied. "River's here somewhere, I think she went to find your brother-"

"Actually I wanted to ask you if I can go out tonight.. with a friend.." tapping her fingers together nervously.

"It's your brothers birthday, and for the record I don't like you being out late.. who is this friend of yours?"

"Just a friend, he wants to take me to see a movie tonight."

"he? Who is he? What's his name?"

"he's name is Ryan, he's just a friend from class, please mom I really want to go"

"what time?"

"the movie starts at 9"

Letting out a sigh "I'll think about it.."

Kimiko looks at her mother knowing the answer already is no. "you never let me go out after dark, I'm 16 years old! Piers can stay out until 11 so why can't I? I can look after myself or have you forgot about the self-defence you taught me?"

"That's enough Kimiko. You might be 16 young lady but you are to abide by mine and your fathers rules. I have no doubt that you can't look after yourself, I just don't want you being out when it's late. You know your curfew is 9pm. And your brother is older and it's taken a lot of trust and respect from him for us to allow him to stay out longer. When you're older, you can stay out longer but for now, no." feeling frustrated with her daughters constant outbursts about staying out late. "Look no more talking about this, it's your brothers birthday."

"But-" Kimiko trys to speak before Jill puts her hand up.

"No, I said I'll think about it. No more of this" looking straight into her daughters eyes. Not another word was spoken between the two, just as Chris and Leon arrived back with the drinks.

"One bud for my darling wife" Chris handed her a bottle of budweiser. Noticing the silence Chris speaks up. "everything okay here?" neither of the women speak until Kimiko just turns and walks away. "Kimiko?" 

"Don't talk to me!" causing a slight scene.

"What's up with her?" Chris turns to look back at Jill. She explains what had happened between them.

"She's not going out with some boy." gripping drink his tightly, Causing Jill and Leon both to smile at his rage.

"Over protective brother AND father." Leon joked, making Jill giggle.

"Shut the hell up Leon." looking to his brother-in-law.

"Chris calm down, I'm just as concerned as you. maybe we should sit down with her and tell her about Raccoon, Umbrella, China and Africa.." placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Chris seemed to relax a little. "Leon I think, you should tell River aswell. It would be for the best." giving her attention to Leon.

"Yeah, River's been getting a little annoyed about her curfew aswell. Tell you what, Me and Claire will bring River round one day next week and we can tell them together?"

"sounds like a good idea." Jill smiles.

"I better go find the Mrs, don't want her giving all her love to my nephew, I need some of that action" winking at Jill before heading off into the party searching for Claire.

"you think it's right for us to tell the girls?" sadness filled Jill's voice.

"Yeah, we can't keep them hidden from the secret forever.. They'll be fine Jill." Pulling his wife into a comforting cuddle.

"I hope you're right. We can have Piers with us, I am kinda glad that we told him, he's been amazing with his sister, looking out for her because of those bullies. He'll help shed some light on the situation."

"I love you Jill." Chris kisses her head whilst stroking the back of her head and top of her back.

"I love you too Chris." 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

Monday 28th September 2031

The smell of freshly ground coffee in the morning is the perfect wake-up call for the household. Jill stood in the kitchen preparing a mix for pancakes, she'll cook them up when everyone's awake. She quickly pours herself a mug of hot steamy coffee before heading off to the living room. Positioning herself on the large black and cream sofa, curling her exposed legs under a few cushions trying to keep the warmth in. She was dressed in one of Chris' shirts, last night was an eventful night to say the least. Reaching under another cushion and pulling out a mystery novel. Jill had a habit of hiding her books under cushions. Just as she opened the novel to continue from where she last left off, giant, warm but gentle arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Morning beautiful." Chris says in a tired voice. Placing a few kisses down the side of her neck, sending her shivers. He knows how much that gets to her.

"Good morning Chris. There's some coffee in the kitchen I just brewed it up a few minutes ago, it should still be hot."

"You certainly know how to get me up in the mornings" smirking before tilting her head up, placing his lips to hers. Before releasing her and heading to the kitchen.

"Of course I do, I'm your wife, best friend and long term partner. It's in my job description to know these things" Jill giggled as she continued to read her book. Not too long Chris came back with a big mug of coffee and sat down next to his wife. Chris switched the TV on and flicked through the channels until he reached the news.

_"Tomorrow is the 33rd anniversary of the nuclear melt down in Raccoon City. Many people are still affected by the unfortunate accident. Tomorrow we'll take a look back into Raccoon's finally moments." a female news reporter announced._

"Can't believe that Raccoon is still being covered up after all these years.." Jill's eyes were fixed on the TV living in the nightmare she went through. It was still hard to hear that Raccoon was destroyed due to a nuclear reactor hit critical. She barely managed to escape if it wasn't for Carlos.

"We've done everything we can Jill, Umbrella has been taken down and the virus outbreaks has decreased a huge percentage since China. And I agree with you that the truth should be known but everywhere needs to move on." Placing his coffee down and pulling Jill close to him, stroking her arms as she cuddles closer into him.

"I wish things were different. I wish that Umbrella never existed. That way me and you could live normal lives and we could have started our family sooner. Africa never would have happened." closing her eyes and tears threaten to fall.

"Listen to me, if everything had been different who's to say that me and you would even be together? Or even have children.. of course I wish things were different but I've still got you, and now I've got 2 amazing children, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you Jill."

Looking up blue eyes meeting brown, smiling "yeah, you're right." reaching up meeting his lips tasting the strong coffee that still lingered in his mouth.  
"Come on you, Claire and Leon will be here soon, we'd best get the kids up.." with the Jill stands and stretches. Chris couldn't help but look. He's cheeks begin heating up at the lack of clothing she's wearing, feeling his pants getting tighter. "and I think you should get dressed, I don't know how much more of my naked wife I can take." smacking her bum causing her to jump and blush before running off upstairs, not before turning and looking back to him "Mr Redfield, I suggested you behave yourself when our guests arrive or I might have to punish you" giggling to herself as she runs off to get changed.

Jill had changed into something decent, blue jeans with a black long sleeved top. Looking in the mirror, seeing the life she has made for herself and she's very proud, Chris was right, she wouldn't change a thing about her life, it's what made her Jill Valentine after all. _I'd better go wake the kids_ she thought. Making her way across the hall coming to a door with "Piers" engraved across the top in red. Tapping on the door with her knuckles "Piers? " entering the room, typical teenage boys room. Clothes crippled on the floor, on the back of his computer chair and the end of his bed. Although it wasn't that much of a mess, Jill being a mother thinks everything is a mess. Making her way over to her sleeping beauty, sitting softly next to him on the bed. "Piers. Wakey wakey." nudging him a little. He started stirring. A low grunt came from under the sheets. "just like your father." she giggled "come on Piers, I need you up now, your aunt and uncle will be here soon"

"What time is it... and why are they coming so early." not moving, the bed was too comfortable for him to get up.

"it's 6:30, and I need your help. We're gunna tell the girls about Raccoon."

"You serious?" turning his head toward his mom, squinting at the light beaming through his blinds.

"They're not gunna be the same after you tell them. Specially Kimiko." pushing himself up and stretching.

"That's why I need you there. I know it was difficult for you but we had to tell you, and now it's time to tell the girls. I need you to bed there for them both." still unsure whether it's the right time to tell them. Piers was never the same after they had told him. He started having nightmares about flesh-eating monsters, the walking dead and untold experiments used on him. It became a nightly routine for him, not being able to drift off to sleep until early hours of the mornings, the dreams were always the same, his parents were dead, eating everyone he cares about. Just when he thought the dreams couldn't get worse he'd wake up in a long tube filled with some kind of liquid, he had a breathing adapter in his mouth, and he was wearing a red and black suit, a zip reached from his lower abdomen up to his neck. It's only been the past couple of years that Piers has been able to sleep properly at night.

_A scream during the night left the Redfield household in a panic._

_"Piers!" Jill screamed out as she and Chris jumped out of bed and rushed into her son's bedroom, Chris had grabbed his spare Glock 18 from under the bedside cabinet, checking it making sure it's fully loaded before following his wife._

_"Mom! Dad! What's going on!" a very young Kimiko ran out of her room in her pyjamas straight into Jill's arms, shaking with fear._

_"Kimiko! You alright baby!" checking her daughter for any signs of a struggle, nothing. Holding her close, as Chris ran up to them._

_"She alright!?" he asked as his daughter threw her arms around his waist holding tightly. He lowered the gun and giving it to Jill before picking his daughter up in his arms in one swoop._

_"she's fine, just scared" Jill answered. "come on." heading down the hall to Piers' bedroom. "Piers!" once inside she could see his silhouette sitting up in bed. "Honey, you alright?" lowering the gun before running over to her son's shaking form. "Piers, it was only a dream, I'm here.. I'm here" pulling him into a cuddle, she began rocking them both back and forth slightly. "you're safe. It was just a dream." they sat in silence relaxing in each others arms._

_"I've put Kimiko back to bed, she's still a little shook up, but she'll be okay." Chris walks in. crouching in front of his wife and son. Fear still written on his son's face and worry written all over Jill's. "want to talk about it?" looking into his son's blue eyes. 'Wow, he certainly does have his mothers eyes.' He thought._

_"I.. I was in this room.. it's was white.. I was chained down on this table.. I was wearing this suit, I'm always wearing this suit, it was dark red and black... my chest was exposed with this red.. thing attached to my skin.. I was in so much pain from it.. I kept hearing this evil laugh.. the only thing I saw were these bright glowing red eyes.. then I woke up.. why am I always having the same nightmare?" looking at his father then to his mother, searching for answers._

_"he's getting my memories.." Jill whispered, tears threaten to fall._

_"what?" Piers looks over to his mother, seeing her turning her face away, a single tear falls down her cheek. "mom?"_

_"I'm going to check on Kimiko." getting up wiping the tears away from her eyes. Pulling Piers' head towards her, kissing his forehead. "I wish I could take those nightmares away from you.."  
turning and heading for Kimiko. Turning around just as she reaches Pier's door. "Chris, take care of him.. Love you both." before closing the door behind her. _

"_What was that all about? Whys mom upset?"_

_*sigh* Chris got up and sat next to Piers on the bed. "you see, your mother went through something terrible quite a few years back.. Let me start from the beginning when me and your mother worked together with S.T.A.R.S.." Chris explained telling their whole life with S.T.A.R.S, Umbrella the BSAA and Wesker. "after what happened to your mother after I saved her from Africa she's not been the same since. She told me what she remembers but I found some records that Wesker had kept on her, and they done so many experiments on her. And what you've been dreaming is exactly what she went through." pulling his son close to him. "I'm sorry I had to tell you like this.. we wanted to wait until you were older.." Piers was 12 when he started having these nightmares. Chris held his son until Piers felt tired enough to sleep. Once Piers had fallen back to sleep he quietly got up and headed off to bed._

_As soon as she closed her son's bedroom door, Jill stood there trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." whispering to herself. She wanted to keep her children from knowing the truth about their parents past especially hers. What Wesker put her through for 2 years, has affected her terribly. It was a miracle when she fell pregnant with Piers, after all those experiments the doctors told her that she could never have children. After Piers came along they were happy, they got a child throughout everything they had been through, then 2 years later Chris and Jill had a weekend away for their wedding anniversary, only for Jill to fall pregnant once again with their daughter. Both children we're unplanned but they love every moment with them._

_Jill closes her eyes thinking how Chris is handling Piers when a small voice called out to her._

_"Mommy?"_

_Jill took a few deep breathes. Walking into her daughters room, filled with pinks and oranges. "Hey baby." sitting on the bed next to her daughters curled up form._

_"Is Piers okay? I'm scared.." she sat up resting her head on her knees._

_"yes baby, he's fine, he just had a nightmare. Don't be scared sweetheart. I'm here for you, and I always will be" climbing into be with Kimiko, pulling her close into a cuddle._

_"you promise?"_

_"I promise." kissing her forehead as they both lay there. Kimiko's slow breathes were enough send Jill to sleep._

Everyone was downstairs and had finished their pancakes. Jill cleared up the plates from the table and set them in the kitchen sink.

"what's taking them so long-" Chris started to speak when 3 knocks echoed into the living area. He got up from his comfy spot on the sofa placing his new, fresh mug of coffee down on the counter as he headed for the front door.

"Chris!" Claire called out throwing her arms around her big brother. After releasing her grip on her brother she headed straight into the house looking for Jill. Leaving Chris, Leon and River still standing at the door.

"Hello Claire, good to see you again, please come on in, Jill's in the kitchen.." Chris mocked his sisters entrance. Causing both Leon and River to giggle.

"Uncle Chris!" River ran into Chris causing him to step back to support the extra weight forced onto him.

"Hey sweetheart, you're just like your mother, go on in, Kimiko should be in the living room" River pulled away before following her mothers footsteps.

"Just like her mother? She's her mothers doppelgänger." Leon chuckled. "Alright Chris, you're looking well." Leon firmly shook his brother-in-laws hand.

"Don't try it Leon, you know I still want to beat you up for getting Claire pregnant in the first place." Chris kept his cool as he and Leon joked around.

"After 16 years you still want to kill me? Haha Chris you don't scare me like you used to." the two men walked into the house.

"Leon, I don't need to scare you, I can kill you when ever I want." placing an arm over Leon's shoulder. Pulling him into a head lock.

"So why haven't you killed me then? You've had 16 years to kill me?" Leon held onto Chris' arm following Chris' lead.

"That's the reason why." removing Leon from the head lock and pointing over to his Sister and niece. "They both need you more than they need me, and Claire would never forgive me. You're great for them Leon, and I couldn't imagine Claire doing better than what she has right now. She's lucky to have you." Chris patted Leon on the back smiling at his family. He's eyes left his sister and locked onto his wife's beautiful blue eyes. Proudly smiling at her causing her to give him a confused look.

"You're wrong Chris." Leon spoke pulling Chris from his gaze. "I'm such a lucky guy to have Claire in my life. She is something special, and I can understand why you only want the best for her. I might not be perfect, but I will do anything for her. Just as you would do anything for Jill." Leon smiled before heading over to his wife and Jill, leaving Chris just smiling at them. Leon has become a great man for for sister. 20 years ago, Chris would have killed Leon for even thinking about her in anyway, heck! He almost did.

_Autumn 2013 a couple of months are Chris' return from China. Leon had just bought an apartment a few miles away from the Redfields. Leon and Claire had been secretly dating for a couple of weeks. Making sure Chris would not find out until they were ready to tell him. Chris had been pre-occupied since Piers arrived, and hasn't had that much contact with Claire. The only time he calls or sees her is when he wants to chow of his pride and joy, but Jill has kept contact almost everyday, explaining that Chris hasn't been his usual self since coming back and the birth of his son, Jill claims that everything is still new to him, and that he missed out on preparing for the baby, it's going to take him a little more time to get used to the fact. But either way he has always been there for his son. Leon and Claire had left Chris' after Leon offered to escort Claire home, Chris as usual was about to protest but when he heard his baby boy crying he couldn't leave._

  
_"Leon are you sure no one will find us here?" Claire held tightly onto Leon's hand as he guided her back to his apartment.. The rain had started to fall when they arrived.  
_

"_Trust me no one knows anything" he reassured her with his signature wink. Pulling her towards the elevator. A short journey later they were inside Leon's new apartment. It was very modern with blacks, whites and browns. Brand new furniture looked very inviting and comfortable but Leon felt that the living room wasn't to his personal taste._

_"Wow! This place is amazing! How can you afford it?" Amazed at the size and decoration on the apartment Claire wandered around starting with the kitchen then the living room._

_"Glad you like it. I'm not telling you how much it is, but it wasn't cheap, but the government helped me out a lot with the decorating and furniture." Leon arrived behind Claire with two glasses of red wine. "here"_

_"Thanks" bringing the glass up to her lips tasting the rich fruity flavoured beverage. "Mmmm thats really good" _

_Leon began playing with her pony tail wrapping it around his hand and gently pulling her head back towards him._

_"You're so beautiful Claire.." his words sent shivers down Claire's spine. She turns around meeting his gaze, feeling hot. She grabs his glass and sets it down on the table along with her glass, not taking her eyes off his._

_"Mr Kennedy, what have I told you about pulling my hair?" Claire teases as she gently massages his chest._

_"Miss Redfield, what have I told you about looking so desirable and sexy? You know I can't resist to touch you." wrapping his arms around her lower back, with his hands squeezing her ass just how she likes it. _

"_Well I can't help looking so desirable and sexy when you're around." she whispers in his ear whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. Without another word Leon attacked her lips gently, making the kiss deeper and more passionate._

_"You're so damned beautiful!" Leon broke away from this kiss pulling Claire up, she instantly wraps her legs around his waist. Leon guides her to his bedroom. He gently places her on the queen sized bed, positioning himself over her._

_"I want you Leon.. I want every bit of you.." Claire breathed out, before pushing him up, stripping her white vest top off and throwing it on the floor. "Your turn"  
_

"_You're so sexy when you're demanding." copying her move, he removes his shirt and throws it across the room. "Your move Angel" he whispered before kissing her abdomen up towards her bra then continuing up towards her neck, causing her to let out a few moans of pleasure._

_"EEHEM!"_

_Claire and Leon jumped up in shock. With horror plastered on their faces._

"_CHRIS!" Claire shouted out before searching for her top and putting it on in a hurry. "What are you doing here!" _

"_Chris!?" Leon just stood straight up and away from a very red Claire._

_"I knew something was up and by the looks of things I was right. Claire go home now! I want to have a friendly chat here with Leon and Jill's tazer." Chris spoke crunching his knuckles together._

_"Oh shit.." Was all Leon could say before Chris threw a punch towards the half naked man, Leon barely dodged his attack._

"_Chris Stop! We're in love! And if you hurt him I will never forgive you!" Claire shouted out towards her raging brother. She quickly ran over and put herself between her Brother and lover._

_"Why did you two have to lie to me? Why him Claire! And Why her Leon!" _

"_we haven't lied to you Chris! And Leon has been there for me through everything the same as you are there for Jill. Why can't you let us be happy!" Claire begins to tear up._

"_Claire is an amazing woman, and she makes me the happiest man alive, and I hope that I could make her really happy for the rest of her life. Chris I know Claire means a lot to you, but she means a lot to me too. More than you could ever imagine. You went to Africa to save Jill and you would do it countless times over and over. That's exactly what I'd do for Claire. You can't be there for Claire all the time now you've got your own family growing, And I want to be the one to protect her and look out for her." The look of pride and truth in Leon's eyes told Chris everything he needed to know. Chris thought about it for a while before speaking up._

"_Alright.. but I don't want any funny business like what I just saw, because if I do find out that Claire's pregnant I will hunt you down and kill you like I killed Wesker." he threatened. Chris didn't have any time to turn around and walk out the apartment before Claire threw her arms around his neck and squeezed as tightly as she possibly could._

"_Thank you Chris!" A huge smile settled on the younger Redfields face. The gesture caused Chris to relax and return the hug._

"_I Love you Claire." _

"_I love you too Chris."_

"Chris... Chris... Chris!" a soft gentle voice brought Chris back from his thoughts. "you alright? You zoned out on us there?" Jill was face to face with him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry, just in my own world." Chris grabbed her hand. Holding it gently before smiling at his beautiful wife.

"Come on, it's time to tell the girls everything." Jill gave a reassuring smile before kissing Chris' cheek. Pulling him into the living room ready to tell the horrifying memories they have all gone through.


	3. Taken

Chapter 3

Shock, fear, anger, pain.

Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire told the stories that each of them went through starting from the mansion incident, then with Raccoon City and it's destruction, Rockfort Island, Europe, Veltro, Africa and then finally Edonia and China. River and Kimiko couldn't believe what they were hearing. At first they thought it was a camp fire story until they saw the look of sadness and damage in their eyes. They knew that everything was serious. River had tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but Kimiko still didn't believe it until her mother showed her the scars she had received from Africa. You could hardly see the scars anymore after years of healing and care, but you could still see them up close and personal. If you didn't know they were there then you wouldn't notice them at all.

"This is why we want you girls to not be out so late, if anything we're to happen to any of you... It's still a dangerous place out there. And we've had to live through a living nightmare. We will protect you no matter what. But there might be a time where we wont be there, So you see that's why we've been showing you combat skills. Piers is trained in hand-to-hand combat along with military training. River you're brilliant at Judo and Kimiko you're amazing at gymnastics and I've shown you how to pick locks." Jill spoke.

"Wait you showed her how to pick locks?" Chris questioned. "She's only 16 Jill I thought you said we'll wait until she's 18? when did you show her?"

"it was at least 4-5 years ago.."

"What? Jill you promised me that you weren't showing them anything until we told them and when they were old enough-"

"I did it for both their safety and our reassurance. If something happened to them a year ago they wouldn't have a clue about what to do, I gave them that push just in case something happens" Jill began to get annoyed. She made sure her kids knew how to fight and if necessary survive.

"Why..." A small voice whispered, stopping her parents argument. "Why didn't any of you guys tell us years ago!" Kimiko yelled.

"Kimi-" River tried to calm her.

"No River! I want to know the truth! All of you have lied to us for years! And not one of you thought that we have a right to know the truth. How the blood in my veins is poisoned with a deadly virus!"

"Kimiko calm down! You're not the only one in this family that shares your 'blood', you don't hear me complaining... They did the right thing. And you know now. Stop acting like a spoilt brat!" Piers crosses his arms in annoyance with his sister. Kimiko just looked in shock at how for the first time her brother had a go at her, he has always been on her side specially through the bullying.

"I hate you guys!" Kimiko shouted at her parents and brother before running up stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, Piers and River sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say until Leon spoke up.

"So how are you handling everything River?"

"I'm okay, I guess.."

"Will you be alright to still go to school today?" Claire's words were calm and comforting as she pulled her daughter close into a gentle hug.

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Okay, you'd better go get Kimiko you'd both better leave soon." kissing her daughters head. River pulls away smiling at her mum. Turning around and heading for her cousins room.

"She'll be fine.." Leon wrapped his arms around Claire's waist.

"Thanks guys. For being here. They needed to know. Kimiko will come round soon." Jill spoke up smiling at her sister-in-law.

"It's not a problem. Anyway we'd better get going now, I've got this thing with the Government. And Leon has to report to the President for some reason. I'll call you about the details later Jill" Claire winked. River and Kimiko came downstairs and straight out the door without saying a word.

"She'll be okay, I'll watch out for her" Piers got up from his seat and headed upstairs to get ready for soccer practise. Claire and Leon said their goodbyes and left shortly after Piers had left, Leaving Chris and Jill to themselves.

"Did we do the right thing Chris?" placing her hands over her chest, gently touching each little scar.

"Yeah, I think we did. It was about time we stopped hiding our past from them." Chris approached his upset wife. Cradling her in his big strong arms. "I love you Jill and I would never let anything happen to you or our children."

"I know you wont. And that's what makes you a great husband and father." pulling out of the hug holding her husbands warm hands, looking deeply into his brown eyes. Without hesitation Chris forced his lips onto Jill's soft lips. Passion, love and lust hit them both like a tsunami. Tongues twisting and tasting each other in deep passion. Only breaking apart for air. "I Love you Chris, always have and always will"

XXXXXX

Just outside the Redfield's house was a black van parked across the road. 2 men sitting inside with high-tech computers and sound systems.

"They have told the children about the B.O.W.s, should we tell the boss?" one of the men spoke whilst holding his headphone set to his head.

"No need, he already has a job for us to do" placing 3 files in front of his partner.

"They are our targets?" studying each picture carefully, before reading the top file. "We're not killing the Redfields? Instead we're taking their children?"

"Yes, now, finish up with the files we've got planning to do."

"Right, I'm on it." pulling his headphones down to fit around his neck as he made himself comfortable to read the files. The other man picked up his phone and dialled a number waiting for and answer. He heard that the other end had picked up but there was no one speaking.

"Ready and awaiting your Orders." then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by quite slowly, Kimiko and River had sat through boring lessons about history, english, maths, science and now they we're finally happy to be doing their free lessons. River had judo while Kimiko had gymnastics.

"You go Kimi!" River shouted out to her cousin and best friend. River had finished her judo lesson early due to her injuring a friend in an friendly fight. She wore her rich, auburn hair back into a ponytail similar to her mothers, her grey eyes shine from under her small layer of eye-liner and mascara. She was wearing a purple brocade corset with a long sleeved, white jacket showing abit of cleavage, her skinny blue jeans fit her frame perfectly as they neatly tucked into her knee length black boots.

Kimiko had just finished doing a triple back-flip and forward flip handstand when she heard her cousin cheering for her. Smiling and waving over to River, looking at her trainer asking to be dismissed.

"you were amazing!" River hugged Kimiko as she approached.

"Thanks" she softly smiled as she grabbed her bags. "how comes your here? Didn't you do judo?"

"Of course I did, but I beat Fred up pretty badly. I told him to duck, but instead he just stood there and I knocked him out cold! So they told me to go the see the principal, but I came here instead." River smiled widely. "Come on and get changed we've got some boys to see at the park" winking.

"Alright alright. I'm going." before disappearing into the females changing rooms. Kimiko returned several minutes later wearing an chinese style sleeveless blouse, it was black with small golden dragons and patterns all over it, covering her chest and around her neck but exposing her shoulder's and top of her back. The golden fabric of the lining rested on her black skinny jeans which were held up but a small orange belt with a simple orange bow in the middle. Her knee length brown boots hugged her legs perfectly. Her long light brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, her make-up was simple, black eye-liner and mascara brought out her deep brown eyes. "Are you ready?" she joked around with her cousin as they both left the school grounds heading for the park.

The walk to the park isn't far at all, but the awkward silence falling between the two teenagers.

"So.. how are you feeling after what they told us this morning?" River broke the silence.

"I don't feel anything, that was their past.. not my future, besides I don't really care, they lied to us for years. Piers found out years before I did and he also hid that from me."

"Well if you think about it, they didn't want us to worry?"

"Worry? So much for that.."

"..."

they continued to walk until they reached the crossing in the road, they new it was a right and the next road and then they were there.

"So you and Ryan?" River teased.

"So what about us?" turning away hoping that River didn't notice the small blush appear on her cheeks.

"Are you two an item?" giggling away to herself.

"No.. Not yet.. but we're working on it.." looking back at her best friend, feeling very hot and flustered.

"Get a move on Kimi! You two are great for each other. And I think that he really likes you too-"

Before River could finish her sentence a black van suddenly pulled up in front of the girls, two mean jumped out the back and grabbed the girls. They tried to scream for help but everything went black when a piece of cloth was placed over their mouths, something must have knocked them out. The two men carried the two limp girls into the van before it suddenly pulled fast and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxx

Piers had spent the whole day practising and training new recruits for his football team. He had finally finished when Rosa met up with him outside the training ground. Piers was wearing a tight deep red tank top revealing his well toned abdomen, a black jacket hung perfectly on him, dark blue jeans hung from his waist. He wore his pendant his parents bought him for his 18th, he doesn't take it off for anything.

"Hey baby" Rosa wrapped her arms around Piers, pushing her lips onto his own. She wore casual light blue skinny jeans with white flat shoes, and a yellow tank top which has daisy's on it. Her blonde hair had slight curls. "are you hungry? I know this awesome cafe, just a few blocks from here"

Smiling at his beautiful girlfriend."Yeah, sure why not" taking her hand in his as they started to walk. Feeling a bit of tension in the air Rosa pulled them both to a stop.

"Everything okay? You're squeezing my hand abit too tightly"

"Oh sorry" relaxing abit "It's just.. Kimiko and River know about mom and dads past." Piers had told Rosa about his nightmares that he still gets. She had comforted him whenever he had those nightmares.

"How'd they take it?" Blue eyes meeting blue. "Not very well I take it?"

"Not really no.. Kimi took it the worst."

"She'll be fine, she has her big brother to look out for her" Rosa smiles before tiptoeing to reach his lips. Placing a gentle and sweet kiss. "I love you" Smiling at her words.

"I-" Piers was cut short when a black van stopped next to them, 2 men jumped out and grabbed Piers and Rosa, Rosa fell unconscious rather quickly, she was dragged into the van, once the doors opened Piers saw his sister and cousin tied up, gagged and unconscious. "KIMIKO! RIVER!" he tried to get out of the strong kidnappers grasp.

"SHIT! This kid is strong! Quick help me!" the man shouted to his partner. Piers wasn't going down without a fight, he managed to free himself from the man grasp and turn around a punch him with force in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards before tripping and falling on the floor.

Just as Piers turned to go for the other kidnapper the man had threw in his own punch to the side of Piers' head knocking him out cold. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"God damn kid!" holding his hand in pain, he might have broken a finger or two.

"Come on lets get them inside before anyone sees us!" the other man said as he got off the floor and dragged Piers' limp body into the van before both men drove away as fast as they could. The man driving had a bloody nose due to Piers' nasty right hook. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number, it rang a few times before the other end had answered.

"Well?" a deep masculine voice spoke.

"All 3 targets accounted for, also the Redfield's girlfriend, who was there during the capture, we left no witness's."

"Good. I'll send you the drop off location now. Oh and one more favour.. once you deliver the 'subjects' there will be a package waiting for you, locate Chris Redfield and give him my gift."

"Of course Axel Sir..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys are liking this so far :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm going to be a little busy this week with work and life. **

**Please Review, Thank you for reading. **

**Written by me and Shinso94. **


	4. The Gift

Chapter 4

Chris sat at his desk at the BSAA headquarters, watching the world go by. His office was quite big, it had a large desk next to the window which over-looked the city below. It had a cosy feel to the room, filled with pictures of his team and past teams. His more personal pictures sat on his desk where he could look at them all day, a picture of Claire, Leon and River a couple of years ago when they went on holiday to Florida, but his most favourite is of his wife, and two children. Chris had just finished up writing his report on recent B.O.W attacks. Chris had lead his team to Mexico a few months back to eliminate all traces of BOW's. They had succeeded and now Chris was left with the paper work to fill out. After weeks of writing the report he had finally finished, he sat back into his rich chocolate leather chair holding his still warm coffee. Looking around his office thinking how lucky he was to still be alive after countless outbreaks and deadly missions. Chris was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, his dark green tie fit nicely round his neck. The shirt was tucked into black office trousers with matching black shoes. He sat back into his chair relaxing with a mug of fresh coffee, enjoying the taste and moments peace before he has to get up and check on how he's team was doing with their reports. _Better see what they are getting up too _

finally getting up placing his coffee on his desk walking out his office, seeing at least a dozen people in the main room, a few people sitting at their desks filing papers or researching on their computers, and some people were walking around, a man was rushing past the desks, narrowly avoiding everyone he ran past. Watching carefully at what every BSAA member was doing, making sure that they were on task and were fully focused, he was pleased with what his team. A few whistles and dog barking impersonations were being made by a few men crowded around a desk, Chris turned round to see what the commotion was, Chris frozen in his spot, jaw hanging low, feeling the familiar tightness in his trousers. A beautiful woman had walked in, she was wearing a black and grey striped skirt with matching jacket, her blue/purple shirt rolled up to her elbows exposing her white skin, her brown hair was pulled into a neat bun and her fringe sat across her crystal blue eyes, her make up was done to perfection giving her a shadowy look. Ignoring the whistles and howls from the horny mean she approached Chris.

"Mr Redfield? May we talk in private?" she spoke with seduction.

"Of course, in my office this way." Chris spoke as he guided in the direction of his office. "You men, don't you all have work to do?" calling over to his comrades. He opened the door allowing the woman to walk in first, closing the door behind him and locking it. Just as Chris turned around the woman had attacked his lips, fisting her hands through his hair, tasting every inch of his mouth, only pulling away to get a good look at the man.

"You need to stop dressing up like this Mrs Redfield." Chris held onto her waist before lifting his wife up into the air making her wrap her legs around his waist.

"You know I can't resist a grand entrance." winking at the man before pulling him into a more deeper, passionate kiss.

"And you know just how much it turns me on" whispering into her ear, sending her shivers down her spine. She loved it when Chris spoke in his low, seductive voice, it turned her on more than anything her done to her. Pinning her to the wall with his waist making sure she wasn't going to fall, Jill held onto his shoulders watching his every move as he unbuttoned her jacket, then helping her remove it and tossing it aside. Looking back at his wife's eager eyes, he smiles before unbuttoning her shirt exposing her black bra. Jill stops him by attacking his lips once more, and pushing Chris away from the wall. Taking the hint, Chris walks over to his desk placing Jill on the desk, breaking the kiss to push some documents and other items out the way. Pushing Jill further onto the desk, kissing and tasting her. The pressure in his trousers rising, he pulls away to undo his brown belt and unzipping them, pulling them down allowing them to fall to his ankles. He look back at Jill, she looks hungry for him. "Well you seem to have forgotten to put underwear on today" he questioned.

"And it seems you still have yours on Mr Redfield?" Jill sat up waiting. Chris gave her his best seductive smile whilst pulling his boxers down freeing his member. Jill's eyes almost bulged out her head, at how rock hard he was already. Her mouth wide open before shifting her eyes to look up at the man that controls this _beast. _"That's more like it. Now take me" She wrapped his tie around her hand pulling him into a deep kiss, leading him onto the desk.

* * *

5:43pm

A few hours after their little office session, Chris and Jill returned home to find their house quite, and untouched since they left for work. Chris headed straight for the stairs. His suit jacket slung over his arm, as he started to undress himself as he approached the master bedroom. Jill had neatly placed her jacket and purse on the back of the sofa. Kicking her shoes off and heading straight towards the kitchen. Diving straight into the freezer looking for tonight's feast. Pulling a couple of large pizza's out, one pepperoni and 1 cheesy melt, Placing then on the side.

"Looks like I'm being lazy tonight" she giggled to herself. Turning on the oven and pulling the pizza's from their packaging, and places them on their own individual shelves. Jill had turned her attention onto getting out the cutlery and setting them out in the dinning room. Doesn't take Jill long to prepare the dinning table. Just as she finishes Chris makes his way downstairs.

"Mmm! Something smells delicious!" Chris says whilst wrapping his muscular arms around his wife pulling her close to his body. "And I'm not talking about dinner." he starts kissing her neck causing her to shiver at his touch.

"Chris! Not right now! I'm cooking dinner, and the kids will be home any minute" Jill pushes her husband away giving herself room to move around the kitchen. "where are they?" glancing at her watch then to the clock hanging about their kitchen sink.

"Don't worry about them, Piers is probably with his Girlfriend again, and Kimiko is probably with her friends" Chris takes his seat at the head of the table, waiting for Jill to arrive.

Jill enters the dinning room carrying the 2 very large pizza's "they should at least call us to let us know what's going on? I guess we'll have to save them some." they both sat in silence as they began eating. Chris broke the silence first.

"So.. how was work today?" he asked before shovelling the last slice of his pizza in his mouth.

"It was alright, we've hired new trainees, lets just say they need more training with their firearms." she giggled, causing a smile to form on her face as she remembered today's events. " for example, this boy, has never held and gun before, never fired a gun, and doesn't know anything about guns! Yet some idiot hired him? So anyway as I was saying, this boy he decided to try out our p226... but the safety wasn't on an..." Three knocks coming from the front door interrupted the story. "hold that thought, it's the kids." Jill spoke as she got up. "about time, we started dinner without you..." speaking as she opened the door, she noticed that no one was at the door. Looking around to see if there was anyone outside. "Piers? Kimiko?" again no answer. Just before she closes the door she notices a box on the floor. Jill picks it up and examines the outside of it, nothing special about it. She looks indie and her hearts stops.. inside are multiple photo's of her children, some at school, some in the shopping mall and some at home. The one photo that catches her eye the most is a picture of Piers, Rosa, Kimiko and River posing for the picture, a red marker was drawn around all four of them. When she turned the picture around she found the words "Project Redfield" written in blood..


End file.
